herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ana (Earthbound Beginnings)
Ana is a protagonist of EarthBound Beginnings. She is Ninten's girlfriend, and a good friend to Lloid and Teddy. She is the second party member to join Ninten on his quest and is the third overall. She is also the only permanent female party member. Personality Judging from Ana’s appearance, it is safe to assume that she is quite girly yet courageous, trudging along the party to defeat Giegue. Ninten and Ana both form feelings for one another and eventually start dating. The last form of her personality shows when she sets off to find her mother, showing immense bravery. History After Ninten and his friend Lloid shoot a rocket to destroy a boulder that is blocking Union Station, the duo heads off to the town of Reindeer where they meet an old woman who gives them the lost hat of a young girl who lives in the town of Snowman. The two then set off once more to Snowman. After enduring the cold and tough enemies, the two head into the town’s church (chateau in the localized release) where they find the owner of the lost hat—a young girl named Ana. Ana states that she has sensed the two coming and decides to join the party with hopes of finding her lost mother. Ana is the only party member who is able to learn offensive PSI, which in turn makes her a valuable member of the team. The party sets off for Yucca Desert, Spookane, Youngstown, and Ellay in search of the eight melodies. While not seen directly on screen, it is revealed that Ana and Ninten start forming a romantic relationship. In the town of Ellay, the party encounters the BB gang’s leader, Teddy. Teddy joins the party and they set off for the final area of the game, Mount Itoi. After climbing the tall mountain and staying at a rest house, Ana and Ninten head into a room together. Darkness falls, the two share a sweet dance, and confess their feelings for one another. The party is attack by a robot but are saved by Lloid and a tank. The three reunite and climb the mountain once more, where they find a robot named EVE who helps them defeat the final giant robot-giving her life to do so. The three then reach Ninten’s grandfather’s tombstone and learn the final melody. Magicant disappears, and the final battle with Giegue begins. After Giegue retreats, Ana is reunited with her mother and Ana parts from our heroes, hoping to meet again. The last of Ana we see is her receiving a letter from Ninten, stating that she misses him. Trivia *Ana is the only character in the Mother series who can learn the dangerous technique, PK Beam. *Ana bears a striking resemblance to Paula Jones from Earthbound, the series’s next installment. *As seen in the manual for Mother, Ana is a devout Christian and can also be assumed as so considering she lives in a church. External link *Earthbound wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Psychics Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Successful